


The Fifth Element: Into the Woods

by ConnerWivACheetahGun



Series: The Fifth Element; An Adventure Time FanFic [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerWivACheetahGun/pseuds/ConnerWivACheetahGun
Summary: AU! With their food stores depleted, the Ice Kingdom has no choice but to send Finn and his snow golem sidekick to the Candy Kingdom to raid them for their food supplies. But to circumvent there long journey, Finn decides to cut through the forest, a wild, untamed no-man's land. But to pass through, he must fight the legendary Five Kings...





	1. Into the Woods

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 17: Into the Woods**

* * *

Finn and Frosty Bob sat in the Ice Kingdoms only working vehicle. It was a small, four wheeled sphere with a glass roof. Frosty Bob was driving, and Finn was looking at a map that the P.C.G (Penguin Cartographer's Guild) had made for him.

Apparently, the safest path took eight days by vehicle, four days there and four days back. It stretched, bent, and twisted around the outside of the woodlands. However, Finn noticed a path that was quite literally miles shorter. If they cut directly THROUGH the forestlands, then they could make it to the Breakfast Kingdom, a minor Kingdom under the banner of the Candy Kingdom, and be back at the Ice Kingdom within two days flat.

The Ice King had put the whole Kingdom on emergency rationing to stretch out the food supply, but even then, it would not last eight whole days.

Apparently, as Simon had explained to Finn, the Forest was a seemingly endless expanse of untamed wildlife. It acted as a natural border between Kingdoms. Kingdoms would dot themselves outside the forest on opposite sides, but the forest would lie directly between them all, acting as a sort of No Man's Land, a neutral zone that no one side directly controlled. Apparently, there were some minor kingdoms inside the forest, but for most part, it was nature gone wild. Total Anarchy, baby!

However, the problem was Frosty Bob was…reluctant…to enter the Forest.

"Come on man, think of the penguins!" Finn insisted.

Frosty Bob shook his head.

"Man, think of all the time we could save!" Finn insisted.

Frosty Bob shook his head.

"Think of the children!" Finn shouted.

Frosty Bob shook his head.

"I'll give you my Penguin Ball card collection." Finn pleaded.

This actually got Frosty Bob to think. Finn noticed this lapse in the normally stoic bob.

"I've got Wenk WcGuire, a _signed_ Wenk WcGuire…" Finn said, trying to tempt Frosty Bob.

Frosty Bob nodded happily, and changed the direction of the car.

"You're awesome Frosty Bob." Finn grinned.


	2. Roots

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 18: Roots**

* * *

Finn did not intent for the car to get stuck. This was...not good, as the saying would go. Frosty Bob had tried to lift the car, but this method was proving…unreliable.

The car's wheels were entangled in roots. Thick, thorny vines. Finn tried to hack away at them, but as soon as they were slashed, more seemed to grow in their place.

Finn looked at Frosty Bob with an optimistic smile. "Fancy a nature hike?" He asked.

Frosty Bob looked unimpressed.

The two were strolling through the forest. So far, they had not come across anything. Just trees. And trees. And trees…

"Boy there are a LOT of trees." Finn said.

"DANGER! DANGER! TURN BACK FOOLISH TRAVELER!"

Finn drew his Icy Sword, and Frosty Bob transformed his hands into Icy Scythes. The stood back to back, trying to find the source of the noise.

Finn found it first, and it turned out to be a bumblebee.

"Danger!" Buzzed the bee. "TURN BACK, FOOLISH TRAVELER!"

Frosty Bob caught the bee in his hand, causing the bee to freak out.

"AH! MONSTER! PLEASE LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE!"

"Let him go, Frosty Bob." Finn said, tapping his taller companion. Frosty Bob relented, and let the bee go. Finn pointed his sword at the bee.

"Alright Bee, what is your quarrel with us?" Finn demanded.

"I have no quarrel. It is simply my duty to warn those who are not strong of heart." The bee said, pointing to a nearby glade. "For when you enter that glade, to pass further, you shall be made to face the Five Kings of the Forest!"

"I thought y'all didn't have rulers?" Finn pointed out.

"Not literal kings, ya donk!" The bee said, slapping Finn on the cheek. "The five most powerful beings in the forest. They live to fight."

"First, you must fight the Boulder King, Donny. Then you must fight the Ninja King, Stag. Then you must fight the Projectile King, Huntress Wizard. Then you must fight the Club King, Party Pat. And finally, you must defeat the Great Beast King, Forest Wizard!" The bee mumbled.

"You mean, if I go through that glade, I get to fight five insanely powerful warriors?"

"Well, yeah." Said the bee. "But they're crazy mondo strong! They'll melt your dome, bro!"

Finn's eyes dilated and his heart began to palpitate. He's conscious thoughts began to slowly melt away, and he tried to form a sentence, but only one thing came out of Finn's lips.

_"Battle…"_


	3. WhyWolves Approaching

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 19: WhyWolves Approaching**

* * *

The Glade had a sort of wistful peace about it. The air was cool. Not the every present bitter chill found in the Ice Kingdom, but it was simply a cool, refreshing mist. The grass was wet with dew, and the trees bore sumptuous juicy fruits.

Finn plucked an apple from its branch, while Frosty Bob procured himself a pear.

Finn munched on the fruit, and looked around. "I wonder where I'm supposed to go?"

Frosty Bob shrugged.

Suddenly, the trees seemed to uproot themselves to move out of the way, before re-rooting themselves down in a new place. The trees did this on a specific spot, so they all moved away to create a small pathway to an otherwise traversable segment of the forest.

As if purely to illustrate this point, the grass in that pathway began to wither away, creating a dirt road.

"I think," Finn began, "We should go that way."

Frosty Bob nodded.

* * *

Finn began to walk down the path, with Frosty Bob walked alongside him. Frosty Bob was excellent company.

_"Which way will they turn?"_

There was a small whisper in the air, which got the duos attention. They turned to try to catch whatever said that, but there was nobody there. Only a slight rustling in the leaves.

_"Did they hear us?"_

_"When will they find us?"_

Now Finn and Frosty Bob were really on edge. The rustling in the trees were getting more intense, and Finn was beginning to make out dark shapes behind the trees.

_"How do they taste?"_

There was an animalistic roar, and a huge black wolf jumped Finn. Finn tried to pry the wolf's jaws open, but the wolf tried to clamp its jaws down.

Frosty Bob grabbed the wolf off Finn, and hurled the wolf into a nearby tree. It hit the bark, and yelped in pain. It hit the floor, got back onto all fours, and growled, barring its fangs.

More wolves dropped from the treetops. Finn slashed his sword around, and Frosty Bob morphed his fists into hammers with icicle spikes. The wolves worked in huge packs, lunging at the two, snapped their jaws and trying to get a bite.

Finn skewered one with his sword, and one tried to bite his arm. It did not penetrate Finn's new ice armour, but it did crack his armour.

"Oh no!" Finn yelped. Frosty Bob responded, and used his arms to bash the WhyWolf away. The two heroes were cornered as the horde of WhyWolves, hunched on all fours and gnashing their fangs, began to surround them.

"If I'm gonna go down, I'm gonna go down SWINGING!" Screamed Finn, swinging his Icy Sword. Frosty Bob nodded, transforming his fists into Icy Drills.

Then they were saved.

A green, soupy mist began to flood and fog the area. The wolves' nostrils all flared.

 _"Obnoxygen!"_ They all hissed, and began to scatter. The duo put their weapons away, as they heard heavy footprints in the mist.

"Which one of you weinies…" The booming voice said. A massive, naked Grass Ogre stepped out of the mist. "Want's to battle ME! The Boulder King, **Donny**!"


	4. Five Kings: Rock n' Roll

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 20: Rock n Roll**

* * *

Donny cracked his knuckles, chuckling boyishly.

"Come on, not one of you two weinies wants to fight me?" He asked again, with slightly more mockery implied in his tone then the last time he asked.

Finn stepped forward.

"I will fight you!" He said, trying to look serious, but his face broke into childish glee.

"Excellent," Donny smiled, showing his row of perfectly square teeth.

Donny smashed his fist into the ground, sinking a good portion of the ground by about two meters. The result was a perfectly circular pit, perfect for brawling.

"I'll tell you what. 'Cause I feel sorry for ya, I'll let you have the first move." Donny smirked.

"BATTLE!" Screamed Finn.

Finn launched himself at Donny, landing square on his head. Still scream, Finn sank his teeth into Donny's head, causing Donny to wince in pain.

Donny responded by jumping backwards, slamming himself onto the ground, with Finn pinned underneath him. Donny then rolled himself into a ball shape, and he began to roll around. Finn, still clinging to Donny's back, was getting absolutely thrashed.

Frosty Bob could only watch in horror from outside the pit.

Finn finally got the idea to actually LET GO of Donny, and he fell to the floor, battered and bruised. Donny rolled away and unfurled, standing up to full height.

"Heheh, that didn't last very long. I was hoping for a longer round. Oh well." Donny smirked, as he opened up his palms. Inside his palms were two small pebbles. Donny began to roar, allowing the two stones to spin in his palms. He kept roaring, and the snows kept spinning, and they started to swell up and bloat, growing larger and larger.

 **"BOULDER BOWLER!"** Donny yelled, and hurled his two giant, spinning boulders towards Finn at rapid speeds.

Finn, who was only just now starting to stand up, saw the boulders coming. He screamed loudly, and his skin began to burn red, and steam began to pump from his skin pores. He tilted his head down and began to run. He ran faster and faster, and then SMASHED his head into a boulder.

The boulder shattered and Finn picked up speed. The other boulder sailed past him, smashing on contact with the wall of the arena. Finn's head collided with Donny's stomach, winding the Grass Ogre. Donny choked as he was lifted off the ground by Finn's head. Finn smashed the both of them into a wall, causing Donny to wail in pain. Pressed up against the wall, Donny raised his fist into the air, and brought it crashing down on Finn. Finn was once again knocked on the floor.

"Alright, fair shot." Donny said, gasping. To his small delight, Finn had actually managed to hurt him. Donny's breathing was laboured. For most part, all his fights would be over by now. Finn was the first to actually go more than a minute with him. It was exhausting.

"You're probably the toughest weiny I've had to face." Donny smiled. He opened his mouth, and a small stone appeared between his jaws. It got bigger and bigger has he sucked more air into his throat. "But you're still a WEINY! **BOULDER BREATH!** "

Donny launched the boulder at Finn, was just standing their, steaming like a fresh pie, breathing heavily. Finn took the boulder straight to the bod. It smashed, and Finn was badly scratched, but he was still standing. Donny almost choked.

"Oh you cocky little punk! Enough showing off. We get the idea, you're pretty sturdy!" Donny grumbled. Green blood was leaking from his mouth. "As if that's gonna be enough to save you!"

Donny's leaves began to flare up. "I'M GONNA SMASH YOU'RE FACE IN!"

Donny began to collect up large rocks, that orbited around his body. He began to run full tilt at Finn. Finn began to run as well. He was screaming his head off. Frosty Bob was seriously doubting if Finn was even able to see.

Finn and Donny collided. There was a large blast, so much so that Frosty Bob had to shield his face.

The smoke and rock subsided, and Donny was on the ground, moaning in pain. Finn was standing, breathing in and out. His eyes quickly undiluted and the steam around his body dissipated. He looked up at Frosty Bob.

Frosty Bob lowered his hand into the put, to help the bruised, broken and bleeding Finn out of Donny's pit.

Finn looked up at the larger Snow Golem.

"Thank you Frosty Bob."


	5. Shiroi Shippo no Shika

**The Fifth Element  
** **Chapter 21: Shiroi Shippo no Shika**

* * *

Frosty Bob carried the broken Finn down the path. Frosty Bob was worried. He had placed ice on Finn's bruises, but Finn had collected a LOT of injuries during that fight with Donny. And that was only one fight. There were four more after that.

Frosty Bob gulped. He might have to take the next fight himself. Give Finn time to heal.

Sigh, the thinks we do for Penguin Ball cards, thought Frosty Bob.

Frosty Bob kept walking until he came up to a sign. It was embedded with ninja stars. In front of the sign was a white tailed deer, munching at some grass.

Frosty Bob used his massive hand to shove the deer out of the way. He read the sign.

_"Beware Stag; The Ninja King."_

Frosty Bob gulped. His eyes darted from side to side. Apart from that deer, there was nothing inside.

He then heard a slight rustling in the trees. Frosty Bob snapped his head around. He couldn't see anything. Even the deer. To his shock, the deer was gone!

Suddenly, a storm of ninja stars his Frosty Bob square in the back. It did not HURT Frosty Bob, per say, but it suddenly shocked him. To the point that Frosty Bob dropped Finn. Finn stirred, but ultimately he was just too tired.

More Ninja stars. This time, they hit Frosty Bob in the front. Frosty Bob looked down in shock, and before he could do anything, a shadowy figure stood behind him, and shoved a samurai sword in his back.

Frosty Bob was a little annoyed.

"If you challenge Stag, the Ninja King, then you must have defeated my companion, Donny, the Boulder King? Is this true." The voice said. Whoever he was, he spoke with an english accent.

Frosty Bob nodded. The Ninja King's eye's narrowed.

"Good. Then I get to have my fun!" He grinned.

Suddenly, Frosty Bob swivelled his head round 180 degrees, and ability he had, being made of snow. He was now facing the Ninja King, who recoiled in shock. Frosty Bob was also shocked. It WAS the deer.

Frosty Bob created a third arm from his back, punching the deer with all his might. The deer skidded back, but did not leave the ground.

"Good shot." Said Stag, has he brandished more throwing stars. "But tell me, how fast are you?"

And then he vanished, reappearing instantly with his fist in Frosty Bob's side.

"Show me what you got, Snow Golem!" Said Stag.


	6. Carnival of Ninja Stars

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 22: Carnival of Ninja Stars**

* * *

Stag the Ninja King vanished into a blur, and suddenly, a massive wall of barbed wires and logs wrapped themselves around the surrounding area, making a makeshift arena, much like Donny had.

Stag reappeared in front of Frosty Bob. Frosty Bob doubled back. Stag was UNMATCHABLY fast.

"By the law of the Five Kings, I permit you the first strike." Stag said solemnly.

Frosty Bob just stared blankly at Stag. He looked around. Finn was trapped within the Arena.

"Well?" Stag said, getting impatient with Frosty Bob's inactivity. He produced his ninja stars, obviously tempted to break the law of the kings.

"WELL!?" He demanded. Frosty Bob took the opportunity to strike while he was distracted. He transformed his face into a fist, and punched Stag square the jaw. This knocked Stag over, but the deer tucked and rolled and landed on all fours. Stag began to gallop, threatening to spear Frosty Bob with his antlers.

Frosty Bob melted his body into a icy sheet on the floor. Stag slipped and began to slide into the barbed wire barrier.

"OUCH!" Stag grumbled as he slammed into the thorny gate. He shook his head, rustling his antlers. He vanished with tremendous speed, and the wind he created whipped at Frosty Bob, who was trying to reform. Stag ran around him in a ring. The vortex whipped and raged, and Frosty Bob's non-solid body was being scattered and split apart against his will. Frosty Bob tried to fight against it, but it was too powerful.

The wind ripped Frosty Bob apart, scattering his snow to all areas of the arena. It would be some time before he reformed again.

"I claim victory." Stag said, sheathing his Ninja Sword. "There are no more fighters."

"WRONG!"

Stag snapped his head around to see Finn, standing in the centre of the arena, breathing in and out, his eyes glazed over, and steam coming off of his skin.

"I am the last fighter...now BATTLE ME!"


	7. Five Kings: Punk

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 23: Punk**

* * *

Finn and Stag started to circle one another. Stag was not impressed.

"I'm surprised you can still stand up once Donny got through with you. You're tougher than you look." Stag said. Then he vanished.

Stag reappeared on Finn's left, socking him in the jaw with a cloven hoof. He then vanished and reappeared on Finn's right, cracking his shin bone with a kick. He then vanished and reappeared in front of Finn, and punched Finn's face several times with a volley of strikes. Stag was so fast that Finn had no chance to react.

"But if being tough is your only trick, then you will surely perish." Stag said. "You need all FIVE of elements of Combat to win."

 _"STRENGTH!"_ Stag said as Finn tried to lunge at him. Stag vanished before Finn could touch him, and reappeared behind him, bringing his elbow down on Finn's back, driving him into the ground.

 _"SPEED!"_ Stag said, as he grabbed Finn's ankle. Stag spun around, whirling Finn by the ankle like a dervish. Stag let go, hurling Finn into the barbed wire gate. Finn spat up blood.

 _"STURDINESS!"_ Stag roared as he reappeared in front of the damaged Finn. Using his hooves, he punched Finn's face and chest over and over again, knocking out Finn's top left incisor, and blooding the poor kid's nose.

 _"STEALTH!"_ Stag said as he ripped Finn off of the gate and tossed him into the centre of the ring. Finn landed next to his sword, and in a fit of screaming rage, threw the sword at Stag. The sword landed perfectly...in a log, which stood where Stag had just been.

"And _SMARTS!"_ Stag said smugly, as he appeared over Finn's body. Finn couldn't move. He was in so much pain. Stag raised his foot, and stomped on Finn's face.

"Game over, Punk."

Everything went dark.

Finn blacked out.


	8. The Railway Station

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 24: The Railway Station**

* * *

_Finn gasped as he woke up. However, his surroundings were not familiar. He was at a grungy old railway train station. There was the smell of bacon sandwiches and urine in the air. People dressed in formal wear and no faces cluttered around in droves. Sitting next to him was a man who had a sheep's skull for a head._

_"Hey bro." The skull man said. "You okay?"_

_"Oh, my head." Finn said, clutching his head. "Where am I?"_

_"You're just outside the train, bro." The Skull Man said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Train's sort of like, you're personal afterlife bro. Except you're just outside."_

_"Afterlife? Does that mean I'm dead?" Asked Finn._

_"Yes and no." The skull man said. "It means you're half dead. You can go back to the world of the living if you want, or you can go to the afterlife if you want. It's completely up to you. That's more choice than most people get in a thousand years, I'll tell you that for nothing."_

_"Well, I wanna go back! I'm not done yet. I'm only 17!" Finn insisted. "Send me back!"_

_"Woah, hold your horses bro. You gotta know this!" The skull man warned. "THIS time you get a nice afterlife, but if you go back and make a donk of yourself, you might not get a nice afterlife when you're back here for REALSIES. You hearing me bro?"_

_Finn breathed in and thought about this. He thought long and heart. Not just about the fact that this entire encounter had probably meant that Stag had beaten him to death, which was a bit of a bummer, plus it would mess up his stats. He thought about his priorities, and his place in the world, and he came to the conclusion that although he would be risking his immortal happiness, he had made WAY too many promises to the Ice Kingdom to die now. Frosty Bob would have to do Finn's share of the raid. Finn just wasn't that kind of guy._

_"Send me back." Finn said with a smile. "I'll come back when I'm good and ready."_

_"Alright bro." Said the Skull Man. "Y'know, you're a stand-up guy. I hope I don't have to see you again anytime soon, y'hear?"_

_"Loud and clear bro." Finn said, as he faded back into the material plane. As he slipped back into the realm of consciousness, he heard a train's whistle._

* * *

Finn gasped as he thrust his battered body upright. He looked around. He was in the forest clearing, after his fight with Stag. Frosty Bob was across the dirt path from him, slowly reconstructing himself from scattered snow.

However, Finn noticed the sound of running water, and the scent of fresh fruit and herbs in the air.

"You are awake, that's good." Said Stag's british accent. Finn turned his head to see the bipedal deer walk towards him, holding a boiling pot. He poured Finn a cup of steaming hot liquid.

"Drink." Said Stag.


	9. The Huntress's Horn

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 25: The Huntress's Horn**

* * *

Finn drank the potion. It was a burning spiced wine, made from enchanted herbs and fruits. It was a healing potion. It burned Finn's blood, enchanting it with magical healing juice. It knitted his bones and broken skin together. It soaked up his bruises, and deflated his bumps.

"It won't last, but it should see you into the next fight." Said Stag.

"Wuh, next fight?" Finn said. "But, I didn't beat you? You knocked us both out?" Finn said.

"Did you even listen to the bee?" Stag said. "He said you had to FIGHT the Ninja King. Not BEAT the Ninja King. And you fought me. You lost. Next fight!"

"So...can you tell me about the next King?" Finn asked.

"Huntress Wizard?" Stag said. He said in front of Finn and Frosty Bob, with his legs cross, and took a sip of healing potion himself. "She's my GF, holmes."

Finn blushed at this revelation. As far as he knew, he didn't need to know that biz.

"She's also pretty donking strong. She'll pulp you bro. PULP...YOU..." Stag spelt out. Finn found his tone to be quite condescending.

"Can you take me too her?" Finn asked, standing up. His armor was incredibly cracked at this point from all the pummelling.

"Don't need to. She keeps her cell horn at my house. Blow into the horn and you'll summon her to you." Said Stag. Stag, though normally bipedal, got on all fours, and allowed Finn to climb on his back. Finn said up straight, and grabbed Stag's antlers, using them as handlebars. Stag turned back to Frosty Bob.

"You coming big guy?" Stag said to Frosty Bob. Frosty Bob nodded, and morphed his body into a motorcycle shape.

"Frosty Bob! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Finn yelped. Bob simply said nothing.

The group sped off into the forest.

* * *

Stag's house was more...metropolitan than Finn had imagined. Finn had pictured some kind of oriental dojo, as befitting a NINJA king. It turned out that it was just some...bro cave. It had a big bed in the corner, a mini fridge and hot plate, and the floor was littered with beer cans and samurai swords. On the other side of the room from the bed was a massive TV, a loveseat and a gaming system.

"Hang on, it's around here somewhere." Said Stag, as he waded through his own personal lake of disarray.

"Is this it?" Finn asked, holding up an ivory hunting horn. It had two massive gems in the hit, and was carved to resemble a bear's head.

"Dude, you found it!" Stag said. He took the horn, and blew it. It made a loud, triumphant roar.

Suddenly, an arrow was fired in between Stag's legs.

"She's here." Stag grinned.


	10. Five Kings: Classical

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 26: Classical**

* * *

More arrows rained down on the house, and Stag quickly rushed everyone outside. They all looked up to see a woman with leaves for hair, antlers, and a thief's mask standing in the branches high in the canopy.

"Stag! What did I tell you about using my horn for party tricks!" Huntress Wizard grumbled.

"Come on babe, not in front of the challengers." Stag sighed.

"That's your GF?" Finn said, noticing how ready Huntress Wizard was to put an arrow through Stag's head.

"Well," Huntress said as she dropped down from the tree tops. "It's a bit more casual than that..."

"Babe, you sleep at my house, you eat all my food, use all my hot water, and every so often you do that thing I really like." Said Stag with a smug look on his face. The last item on that list caused Huntress Wizard to blush, and Frosty Bob to smack Stag on the back of the head.

"So which of you wants to fight me? Or is it both of you at once maybe, yeah?" Huntress Wizard asked. Finn stepped forward. "I will battle you."

"Okay." Said Huntress Wizard. She grabbed Finn on both sides of the head, and jumped, taking them both up to the canopy.

"We shall fight amongst the tree tops." Huntress Wizard said. "Up here, speed and strength mean nothing in the face of pure skill."

Finn nodded, and put his fists together. His heart started to palpitate, and his skin turned bright red, and he began to generate steam. Huntress Wizard recoiled at the sight. "It can't be?"

"BATTLE!" Finn screamed. He drop kicked a nearby branch. As it fell, Finn roundhoused the end, launching it at Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard jumped and began to run on the flying branch, staying in one place while she drew her bow. She jumped back on her stationary branch.

"YOU DARE ENGAGE THE PROJECTILE KING IN RANCHED WARFARE?" She screamed. Her enchanted bow began to shine pink, and hundreds of arrows magically started to orbit around her. She launched them telekinetically, all coming straight for Finn in rapid fire.

Finn began to swat some of the arrows out of their path, but Finn was much too slow, and half on the arrows were embedded in his ice armour.

"DIE PUNK!" She screamed. Like Finn, her skin was being to steam up, and her breathing was laboured.

Finn roared, and jumped off of his branch. He sailed through the air, soaking up several arrows to the chest. He landed on the same branch as Huntress Wizard and butted her in the face.

Huntress Wizard fell on her back, and Finn stomped on her stomach. The force of this strike snapped the branch they were one, and they both fell through the air. They landed on the next branch down, and Huntress Wizard landed gracefully on her feet. She drew her bow and DRILLED Finn with arrows, completely smashing his ice armor.

Finn screamed and punched her in the face, bloodying her nose.

"BABE!" Stag shouted from below. He drew a ninja star, but Frosty Bob put a cooling hand on Stag's shoulder, shaking his head.

Now in close range, Huntress Wizard drew two long arrows from her back, like scimitars. She started to slash at Finn, determined to draw blood. Finn used his now almost ruined gauntlets to parry the arrowblades.

Huntress Wizard kicked Finn with a stiletto heel, which ripped the lower half of Finn's shirt off.

Huntress Wizard was about to stab Finn with her arrowblade. Then she saw it. Finn's tattoo. Massive scars, and the letters **FN.**

"No..." Huntress Wizard whispered. Her blush intensified, and her eyes went wide. The was she looked at the battered Finn was completely different now. "It's YOU!"

Finn was still breathing like an animal, but his red glow and steam had faded. Huntress Wizard dropped her arrowblades and bow.

"I give up. You win. Goodbye." Huntress Wizard said, turning around so Finn would not see her blush.

"WHAAA?!" Both Finn and Stag said in unison.


End file.
